<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玻璃窗 by tachibanaitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820302">玻璃窗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaitsuki/pseuds/tachibanaitsuki'>tachibanaitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaitsuki/pseuds/tachibanaitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个4↔3↔1的乱炖。毫无道德底线可言。很久以前写的，补档用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玻璃窗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我睁开眼确认了下周围的情况，视线中只有被整齐排放的桌椅。昨日安排的几个值日生大概是比较认真负责的，连最常遭到忽略的黑板都有好好照顾到。作为班主任，我该为此感到很满意。<br/>
但实在没什么是比这更糟糕的了，我想。<br/>
要形容起来似乎有些不合时宜，总之，现在的我，双手被出门前精心打理过的领带钳制住自由，丢了扣子而大敞开的胸前早被蹂躏得凌乱不堪了。下半身当然没好到哪儿去，单腿架在半跪着的对方的肩上，进而方便那人粗厚有力手掌在柔软的大腿根部留下一道道暧昧又刺眼的红色痕迹。还有根东西塞在我的身体里，毫无规律可言地变换着档位，我不太清楚那具体是什么，但总归是新买的性爱玩具没有错。<br/>
而做出这一切的人是……佑镇，朴佑镇，我的学生。<br/>
也是我女友的弟弟。<br/>
好吧，我承认这其中存在一些不可言说的操作……我是说，这本就不是一场命运安排下的邂逅——当然那只需要一点点平时积累的人脉和金钱，与林煐岷交往尚属意料之中，见到朴佑镇才是我真正的目的。<br/>
但事情的发展显然已经超过了最初的预期。<br/>
 <br/>
“东东哥在和煐岷做的时候，她能像我一样让你连续高潮很多次吗？”<br/>
朴佑镇把头埋在我的双腿间，卖力吞吐着我的东西，一边含糊不清地说。<br/>
“喂、她可是你姐姐……啊……等、停一下……要不行了……”<br/>
他说得没错，连我自己都记不清从开始到现在到底经历过多少次了，只知道现下整个人疲软到不行，快意如潮水涌上脑海，随后是全身上下每一块隐蔽处。又一次短暂结束后我选择脱了力靠在讲坛上当个遭他任意摆布的人偶娃娃，对方满意地凑上来，唇齿间残留了不少我的味道。<br/>
“比起煐岷，东贤哥更喜欢和我做，是不是？”<br/>
“对，我最喜欢佑镇尼了……”<br/>
我便带点讨好意味地同他继续接吻，用膝盖代替失去自由的双手触碰他的下身，直至与那逐渐胀大发硬的阴茎厮磨在一起。<br/>
朴佑镇抓过我的脚踝将它们固定在自己腰后，扯出我体内的物件在我俩之间晃了晃，跳蛋连带高频振率在他手里嗡嗡地响。他勾起嘴角，自认为展露出类似于挑衅的笑容，脸上到处是属于我的星星点点的白色痕迹。可他那肉嘟嘟的脸部线条实在是乖巧极了，这样的画面更像是偷喝牛奶后还要跑到主人面前得意洋洋一番的小狗狗，实在有种说不出来的违和感。<br/>
“真可惜啊，她那种笨女人怎么会想到自己费尽心思交来的男朋友是个这么淫荡的人呢？还是在自己亲弟弟面前……明明我都没有开始操你？”<br/>
不可否认朴佑镇的话令我更兴奋了。说到底这人不过是顶着张人畜无害的脸在我的纵容下兴风作浪的高中生而已。未经填满的身子使我难耐地摆动腰肢，试图让身前的男孩尽早带给我更多：<br/>
“那就……快点干我……啊啊——”</p><p>朴佑镇如我所愿将自己的全部送了进来。事前我是做过准备的，可他的东西实在太大了，尺寸是那些玩具不能比拟的，又总莽撞地一下捅到最深处。但每每就是这种撕裂般的疼痛令我沉溺不已，这是我想要的，也只有朴佑镇才能给我。<br/>
于是我开着顺着他抽送的节奏叫出声。我从不会在他面前吝啬自己的声音——那是被朴佑镇夸赞过好听的声音呢。虽说这个场景有点过于危险了。还好，不会有哪个闲人愿意在难得放晴的休息日里跑到学校来。<br/>
怎么就变成这样了。我自然不存在这种癖好，一切不过是为了满足朴佑镇没来由的恶趣味罢了。纵使我的身份有一百种理由可以拒绝他，但我没有，也不想拒绝，有些事情说不上喜欢或是讨厌，就只是控制不住的一种存在而已。在奇怪的地方做爱也好，被粗暴对待也好，硬要说的话，我不喜欢这样，但对方是朴佑镇，所以我可以。</p><p>“东东哥。”<br/>
朴佑镇不知什么时候解开了系在我手腕处的束缚，十指滑过指缝与我的双手紧紧贴合在一起：<br/>
“你应该没试过不带套射在煐岷里面吧。毕竟有可能会怀孕，嗯？”<br/>
“佑镇……”<br/>
我想告诉他能不能别再说林煐岷的事了，甚至有点后悔当初以这样的方式接近他，对方显然不给我继续说完的机会，重重顶弄几下之后我的喉管只剩下几声破碎的单字音节。<br/>
“但是我会。”<br/>
“唔、你别、别这样……”<br/>
我被撞到失神，尖叫着再一次射在他手里，虽然那东西在先前没停过的刺激之下已经喷不出什么东西了。朴佑镇低呼着好厉害，边把下巴搭在我肩前的锁骨上，没亲也没咬，就这么抵在那儿。我看不见他的脸，索性放弃与他对视，仰起脖子大口喘息。</p><p>“哥，你看好了，”<br/>
他又用甜蜜的声线将我拉回现实，发了狠似的摁住我的脑袋，强迫我直视身下与他相连的泥泞处。<br/>
“看到了吗？现在射进你身体里的人，和你做爱的人，是我朴佑镇。”</p><p>“所以你只可以是我的。”<br/>
昏过去前我听见朴佑镇这么讲。涣散的意识不允许我再去斟酌话里的感情了，但那句话确实是出自朴佑镇之口。<br/>
那好了，这样就够了。</p><p>^<br/>
“东东，还好吗？”</p><p>醒来后我发现自己躺在林煐岷的床上，场景切换成了一片单调的白色，天真的年上女友趴在床边，抓紧我的手，言辞间难掩喜色：“你终于醒了，佑镇把你送回来的时候我都吓坏了，他说他去学校取东西，没想到看见你昏倒在路边，身上还烧得厉害。”<br/>
说着林煐岷甚至染上哭腔搭在我胸前小声啜泣起来。我伸出得空的另一只手往身下探了探，是被简单清理过的，还好，朴佑镇还不敢玩这么大。<br/>
我赶紧施了几分力用大拇指来回摩挲她的指节，哑着嗓子开口算作安慰：“我没事，昨天有点低烧，早上赶时间出门可能是低血糖犯了，不要紧的。”<br/>
“下次别再这样了……我们都很担心你，佑镇也……”<br/>
“让宝贝儿担心了是我的错，”我起身靠在床头，顺势将林煐岷拉入怀中，垂头去咬她因为委屈嘟在一块的双唇：“下次不会了。”<br/>
佑镇口中的笨女人还是那么好哄。很快林煐岷开始全身心投入地回应我，舌尖交缠荡响在卧室的水声像是打开了什么情色开关，回过神来我的手已经钻进她的睡裙下摆，带点暗示意味地揉捏不受胸衣束缚的、自然垂坠的两团肉。<br/>
怀中人果不其然假意挣扎起来：“不要……佑镇还在家……”<br/>
分明是你故意用沾上湿意的内裤剐蹭我的腿。我在心里笑骂一句女人的口是心非，可她道出的担心不假，朴佑镇真的会想看我和他姐姐做爱吗？我跟着犹豫。按在林煐岷胸前的手没了下一部动作。</p><p>——直到我看见端着水杯从自己房间里走出来的朴佑镇。他为什么会停在那儿？或许只是想去厨房倒杯水正巧撞见而已，又或许早就预谋已久。我猜不透，但知道此刻他是在场最清醒的旁观者。<br/>
旁观者打开冰箱给自己倒了杯果汁，双手捧住杯底小口嘬着清凉甘甜的孩子口味，窥探的事却着实称得上该被限制观看的过激。我透过林煐岷散落在肩头的发丝间隙瞧见他正在冲我笑，努了努嘴，示意我继续。<br/>
“做吧，”我受蛊惑似的开口：“我想要。”<br/>
“那也得等我先去把房门锁上……”<br/>
“不用，”我急忙打断她的话：“刚才我看到佑镇回房间了。”<br/>
“真的吗？”<br/>
“真的。”朴佑镇笑得更开心了，犬牙在唇下冒出小小一个尖头，这无疑是对我更大的鼓励，我抱紧林煐岷，不让她有回头的机会：“别怕，我们轻轻的。”</p><p>我们接吻。林煐岷背对自己的弟弟跨坐在我身上，牵住我的手让指节滑入她温暖柔润的软穴，她湿得很厉害，黏腻的透明液体滴滴答答地落在床单上，绽开好几朵艳丽的花。几下搅动后又急不可耐地把它们拽出来，用涨起的前端触碰我同样硬得发烫的性器。<br/>
林煐岷太像希腊神话中的爱欲女神了，我这么想。长着一张漂亮又清纯的脸，却总能在情事中带给我无尽的惊喜，引导我一步步走上天堂。世间的所谓评论家只会谴责我肆意玩弄林煐岷单向付出的感情，有谁会知道一旦到了床上她才是占主导地位的支配方呢？这分明是桩利益对等的买卖。<br/>
我知道朴佑镇还在看，便配合林煐岷的动作挺近她的身体，享受起名义女友周道至极的服务。想必她也全然不在乎家里有其他人了，流着泪哭喊出声，不时催促我快点再快点，她断断续续的嘤咛太过惹人怜爱，染上情欲的颤抖尾音简直比窗外月夜下啼叫的夜莺还要美妙动人。</p><p>^<br/>
“我爱你。”</p><p>情到深处时，是我将这场游戏最为禁忌的爱语最先说出口。<br/>
可我不知道是说给谁听的。<br/>
于是理所当然地、我收到了两份答复。我眯着眼，努力让视线重新聚焦，看向撑在我身前上下起伏的林煐岷，和不远处捧着水杯喝果汁的朴佑镇。恍惚间，他们的身影好像重叠在了一起。</p><p>我再也分不清谁是谁了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>